


8 Pages

by 164_The_ARK



Series: 8 Pages [1]
Category: SlenderMan Fandom/Furry Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164_The_ARK/pseuds/164_The_ARK





	8 Pages

Running  
Running from what?  
I don’t know yet, but I know it killed them.  
I saw it kill her. I saw what it can do, so I’ve gotta find a way out soon.  
I got to keep running.  
Branches  
Tearing at my face and body as though they want to stop me, to hold me back and throw me into the hands of that monster. No, I must keep going. My mind is a blur...  
Static.  
Like the snow on a television fills my brain and weighs my thoughts down, making them slow and sluggish. Gotta escape, gotta keep running.  
I gotta find it.  
Just.  
One.  
Last.  
Page.

“WAKE UP, ‘CODY, YOU’LL BE LATE FOR TODAY’S LESSONS!!” I wake with a start, papers somehow sticking to my face. The smell of the sugary soda I must have spilled fills my nostrils and makes me feel a bit sick. How many of those did I drink? Is it even right that I don’t remember? Oh well. At least it explains how the papers stuck to my face. Someone bangs on my door again “WAKE UP, MAN!! DO YOU WANNA GET LOCKED OUT AGAIN!?” Its a familiar voice. I peel papers off my fur and sigh, getting up. Dragging myself to the door gives me enough time to collect my thoughts. Another nightmare, about the pages and something killing Jackie. No, killing all my friends. I have a morbid imagination, I guess. I open the door, probably looking terrible from the look on the dragoness’s face when she sees me. My door’s assailaint is probably five feet or more, grey scales and a beautiful body, one worthy of a model. Not that I creepily stare at her for full details, I’ve known her since we were both in diapers. “Hey, Crystal”, I grumble, looking at her a bit with a squint. “Hey, pussycat, we gotta go, it’s almost time for class to start. Don’t make me have to carry you through campus again. At least not like that.” She says quickly. I wish she’d slow down. I have a headache. Well, I don't want to be rude to her, so I let her talk.

"Hurry, get cleaned up. I'll wait for you"' is all I hear at the end. Gosh, she's annoying.

I get cleaned up and ready for class, but not because Crystal told me, only because I don't want to be known as the guy who smells like garbage during a lecture. It's basic etiquette or something like that. In the shower I have time to think and collect my thoughts and possibly try to recall my nightmare. What was that thing that killed everyone and why did I keep thinking about pages? Maybe because I had to replace the printer paper yesterday.


End file.
